Lustful Hate
by skyressshun
Summary: au Dan and Phil hate each other, at least they say they do


Phil Lester was the nicest boy in school, he never said a bad word about anyone and even the teachers were smitten with him. If someone were asked to name one person Phil didn't like they'd be hard pressed to name anyone. However there was one person who could give a name.

Phil sat stiff in his chair glaring at the back of the only person he could truly say he disliked. Dan Howell, resident smart arse and undeniable dickhead.

It wasn't common knowledge that they hated each other, not that they made any attempt to hide their discontent at being near one another. It was that while most fights in this school involved fists theirs involved snarky remarks and scathing looks.

People merely presumed Phil was human and that even his loving attitude wasn't impenetrable to Howell's sass.

It was the last class of the day and while most students were bouncing in their seats to get home Phil wished his would swallow him up. See, while they loathed the sight of one another they were forced to walk home together. By sheer cruelty of fate they were neighbours.

Phil had tried many times to linger behind and walk home alone, turned out that every time he had that thought Dan had it too. They relented to walking together spending their time trying to trip the other up or speed walking to leave them in the dust.

The bell rang far too soon and Phil stood, following Dan out with his bag slung over his back. The flow of students surrounding them seemed to push the two together, their arms being almost interlocked as they shuffled to the exit side by side, Dan's glare being lost in his dishevelled hair.

* * *

"Get dressed in the dark this morning?"

"No but you clearly did, you're not even wearing matching socks."

"At least I didn't spend twenty minutes straightening my hair. You're going to burn it off."

"Were you looking into my room while I was getting dressed!" Dan rounded on him, stopping Phil in his tracks. His eyes were narrowed and his cheeks ever so slightly flushed.

"What's wrong Howell? I won't tell anyone about your Whinny The Pooh boxers. They looked a little strained though, put on weight?" His face darkened and Phil was sure he'd throw a punch, much to his surprise he span on his heels and started stomping away, kicking pebbles as he went.

* * *

Phil sat in his room staring at his English book and trying to trick himself into thinking he was revising. His curtain was open allowing perfect view of Dan's bedroom, the white walls glaring back at him. He'd gone out as soon as he'd gotten back, stopping onto to dress in a suit and pointedly change out of his childish boxers.

It was getting dark, the sun dropping behind the houses and the chill in the air picking up. Phil stood to close the curtains when a car pulled in the drive next door. Dan stepped out and the car drove off again. He looked irritable, his face screwed up and his hands clenched by his sides. Storming into the house he slammed the door audibly and Phil was stuck watching the outside wall imagining what Dan was doing inside.

He wasn't left wondering for long, his bedroom door slammed open and he went to drop on his bed, stopping only when his eyes met Phil's.

They both stood motionless for a few seconds before Dan stepped in full view of the window. Slowly he pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes twinkling with mirth as button after button popped open.

Phil watched with rapt attention as he slid his shirt from his shoulders, rich creamy skill being revealed to Phil's hungry eyes. He stopped once his shirt fell to the floor, hand lingering on his belt teasingly. Turning so his back faced the window he moved quickly, undoing his belt and jeans shaking his hips so they fell to the floor.

His light blue boxers stood out against his pale flesh and it was only then that Phil recognised them. They were his.

He didn't need any more of an invitation, he stood, leaving his room quickly and barely stopping to give his parents a bullshit excuse before running out of the house barefoot and making the small trek to Dan's front door.

Letting himself in he ran up the stairs, knowing which door was Dan's and slipping in, coming face to face with a naked Dan Howell.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He muttered, the anger he felt outside seeming to seep from him as he stood there, waiting for Phil to make the first move.

"I have more than enough pictures."

Closing the small space between them he slipped his arms around him, hands settling on his plump cheeks and squeezing. A small moan escaped Dan's lips, pulling away from Phil and taking his hands.

"Stop teasing, want you"

"I haven't even done anything, Are you really that desperate?" He didn't wait for a response, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top, his clothed erection pressing against Dan's bare one.

Low whines left his throat as Phil pressed down on him, his hot fingers ghosting over pert nipples and lips pressing against his neck. He nipped and sucked slowly at his neck, enjoying the whines and groans he produced with each hot wet kiss.

Slim fingers gripped at his shirt, pulling and tugging as he ground his hips up. Pulling away Phil shed himself of his clothes, shoving his jeans down groaning as his cock touched the cool air. They seemed to melt into one another, Phil holding Dan's hips as he pressed against him, his lips teasing his neck and hands marking his hips. Dan's own arms were locked around Phil's back, legs spread and back arching.

"Hurry up" Not feeling inclined to deny he fumbled in the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a small tube of lube and spreading it generously across his fingers.

Dipping his hand between spread legs he slipped his fingers inside easily. "Been playing with yourself without me Danny?"

"Shut up-ah!" Phil crooked his fingers, pressing deeper, searching for that place he knew would have Dan crying in pleasure.

"Such a needy little bottom," lips met in an angry kiss, fingers continuing to search inside the younger boy as he writhed.

He didn't spend much time prepping him, his hole already loose and knowing Dan liked a little pain.

Pulling his fingers out he spread lube across his own cock lining himself up with the red puffy hole. Pressing in quickly he couldn't suppress a groan at the warm velvet heat wrapped around him clenching and unclenching as he got used to the intrusion.

Clasping his chin between his fingers he forced Dan to look at him, his clenched eyes opening slightly to glare up at him. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips he began moving, slowly first before starting a more pleasurable pace,

Hips met in impatient thrust, lips connecting and nails digging into any flesh they could reach. Moans filled the room as Phil thrust harder and harder, the steady stream breaking in a loud gasp followed by a deep long groan

"Found it," Angling his hips to press into that one spot again and again he quickly had Dan writhing in pleasure, hips arching and nails pulling him closer.

"Close, close" he whined, burying his head against Phil's neck, sucking anything he could reach, sinking his teeth in to suppress the loudest of his moans.

He wouldn't last much longer himself, reaching down between then and rubbing at Dan's head smearing pre-cum across the tip. The light touch was all that was needed to push him over the edge, with a sharp cry and even sharper bite into the older man's neck he came, clamping down on Phil and milking him for all he was worth.

Collapsing Phil sucked in deep breaths, not even attempting to pry himself away from Dan, their hot sweaty bodies gluing them together, the cum between them drying slowly.

* * *

The alarm on Dan's phone beeped irritably, reaching across with an achy arm he shut it off, lifting his phone and staring at the time blearily. Quarter past six.

He barely registered the weight above him, only taking notice when it moved and pushed back with a long groan. White streaks lined both of their chests and their hips were still locked together.

"You're not using my shower."

"Why not?"

"Cos I'm using it."

"We could share"

"I'd rather share with my mum." He grumbled bitterly, pushing Phil away and wincing in pain as he slipped from between his legs.

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not a glass doll."

"I know, can't I show a little concern for my dear neighbour?"

"Piss off, my parents are probably in bed, fuck off back home and leave me alone."

He would have been hurt by the frosty reception but he was more than used to it, standing he pulled his clothes on disgustedly, feeling them stick on the dried sweat and cum.

"See you later Howell."

* * *

Later that day at school things passed as they usually did, lessons, hanging with friends and walking home with Dan. But something was undeniably off, the same thing that was off every day after their little get together. Dan was being pleasant. Not just pleasant but downright nice.

As they walked home together none of the snide comments passed between them, they walked side by side in silence.

"Y'know if you dropped the lone wolf shit I think we'd be good together."He tried to sound casual but the shake in his voice was undeniable.

"I've told you before Phil I'm not looking for a relationship."

"We've been doing this for years Dan, I know you don't hate me as much as you say you do."

"Yeah, and does the same go for you?"

"I could say some bullshit on how I've never hated you. But well, you do get on my nerves."

"I'll make a deal with you, we'll keep going on how we are. If neither of us fall for anyone else in the time before we graduate I'll let you take me out on a date."

"Wow I'm honoured,"

They fell back into silence, neither seeming to notice as their hands wound together.

 **This is the first fic I've written for a long time thanks to college. Hopefully I'm not too rusty**


End file.
